


ahora los dos tenemos una historia que contar

by samej



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren no entiende nada, no entiende qué es querer ni lo que es una hermana, pero no le hace falta porque le vale con sentirlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ahora los dos tenemos una historia que contar

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el fest de [In the flesh](http://manisseta.livejournal.com/56729.html?thread=469145#t469145).
> 
> Título de _Sarah Minor_ , de Keaton Henson, porque why not.
> 
> No sé escribir niños y primer fic del fandom, sed benévolas.

Uno, cuatro años, y _Jemima_ , dice Kieren. _Jemmmiiiiiiima_ , repite, bajo, marcando las emes, mirando por encima del hombro cómo bebe del pecho de su madre. Ha venido a decirle que venga, que quiere enseñarle una cosa del jardín, _mamimamimami_ , pero cuando ha llegado la ha mirado, pequeña y regordeta y exigente y no puede irse, le fascina lo pequeña que es. 

Cuando termina y le hace eructar, su madre le mira, calculadora, unos segundos. Sienta a Jemima contra el respaldo, y deja que Kieren se acerque con cuidado. Kieren le toca la nariz y el bebé levanta la mano, agarra el dedo, y borbotea una risa. 

Kieren no entiende nada, no entiende qué es querer ni lo que es una hermana, pero no le hace falta porque le vale con sentirlo. 

*

Cuatro, siete años, y Kieren llega gritando a la cocina, que _por qué Jemima tiene que tocar sus cosas, que porqué tiene que romper todo lo suyo, que por qué tiene que romper todos sus juguetes_. Se ha pasado días intentando que nadie viera su dibujo para regalárselo a su madre y ahora está "¡todo pintado!" y "ya no sirve para nada" y "todo es culpa de Jem". Su madre le intenta consolar, porque podrá hacer más dibujos, pero no es eso lo que frena el berrinche, ni lo que calma la cara enferma de ira del niño.

Es la cara de Jem, que cuando ve lo que pasa se queda en silencio. Le tiembla el labio y lagrimones como puños empiezan a caer por sus ojitos, se le ve la culpa y los sollozos no le dejan hablar, su madre la coge y mira a Kieren con dudas y reproche y un poco de pena. 

—¡Yo solo quería pintar como Kier! ¡Y ahora ya no me quiere!

Grita la niña, y los sollozos se hacen más fuertes y Kieren se siente como el peor hermano del mundo. 

(Días después, su madre les verá pintando juntos, y Kieren le pasará papeles en blanco a Jemima, y ella no romperá ningún otro dibujo).

* 

Doce, quince años, y Kieren no busca ser como ésos que controlan a sus hermanas pequeñas pero nota las miradas, y nota que va a crecer, que va a pegar el estirón de un día para otro. A Jemima le baja la regla y está tres días sin mirarle a los ojos, se encierra en su habitación, dejan de hablar. No hay razones pero Kieren siente que el hueco entre ellos es demasiado grande a esa edad, no entiende por qué, pero es así. 

Una noche se la encuentra en el sofá después de haber pasado la tarde con Rick (mejor amigo, algo que no entiende, _Rick_ ) con una película a punto de empezar, se miran y sonríen un poco como extraños, un poco como hermanos. 

Kieren hace palomitas, le da un beso en la cabeza cuando se sienta, ella le aparta riéndose. 

*

Catorce, dieciséis, y Kieren conoce otras facetas de Rick y otras de sí mismo y ahora conoce el miedo. Kieren no puede entrar a su casa, no puede dejar que nadie les vea, y no puede decírselo a nadie. “Nos pegarán”, dice Rick, pero él sabe que habla de Kieren porque nadie pegaría a Rick, que es grande y fuerte; sabe que le defendería pero no quiere poner ese estigma también sobre él; así que calla, y se ven en una cueva y se cuelan en la habitación del otro cuando no hay nadie en casa.

Jem está castigada por haber llegado borracha y a Kieren le gustaría decirle algo, ayudarla a pasar esa adolescencia que él no ha sabido qué era, él en su burbuja y sin esa necesidad de encajar tan pronunciada como lo ve en su hermana, quizá porque sabe que él nunca lo hará. 

Nunca tuvo ninguna oportunidad. 

—De verdad que no necesito el sermón —espeta Jem en cuanto entra a su cuarto. 

En la cadena suena el CD que le regaló. Le baja el volumen y se sienta a su lado. 

—La próxima vez…

—Blablabla, procura beber menos, ya he oído a papá, Kier. 

—La _próxima_ vez procura beber menos—continúa él, ignorando su bufido—, y procura avisarme a mí para que te ayude a entrar en casa. 

Ella no le mira pero sonríe. Le pega un golpe en el hombro. 

—¿Y si no me puedes coger el teléfono?

—Siempre te lo cogeré.

—¿Aunque estés con Rick?

Lo sabe, claro. Jem siempre ha sido más lista, menos inocente.

Kieren le da un beso en la sien, y esta vez ella no se aparta.

—Aunque esté con Rick.

*

Quince, dieciocho años, y Kieren no está ahí para Jem, Kieren no está ahí para nadie porque nadie está ahí para él, porque Rick se ha ido y porque su padre les odia y porque el mundo les rechaza. Kieren no está para su madre, que le mira preocupada, no está para su padre, que le cogerá en brazos cuando esté muerto, no está para Jem, sobre todo. 

Tampoco estará cuando le cuenten la noticia y se pase sin hablar tres semanas ni cuando se despierte con su nombre entre los labios. No estará cuando un (zombie, un podrido, un enfermo) se cuele en su cocina cuando todo está empezando y Jemima le mate con un cuchillo y se llene de sangre.

No estará cuando empiece a odiarle por no estar, ni la primera vez que dispare un arma y el retroceso le destroce el hombro. No estará cuando empiece a tratar la Colt como si fuera un hijo, cuando empiece a dormir con ella y sus peores pesadillas sean mejores que la vida real.

Kieren no estará, pero ella no dejará de necesitarle.


End file.
